Organic electronic devices are articles that include layers of organic materials, at least one of which can conduct an electric current. An example of an organic electronic device is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). OLEDs typically consist of an organic light emitter layer and optional organic charge transport layers on both sides of the emitter disposed between two electrodes: a cathode and an anode. OLEDs, sometimes referred to as lamps, are desirable for use in electronic media because of their thin profile, low weight, and low driving voltage, e.g., less than about 20 volts. OLEDs have potential use in applications such as backlighting of graphics, pixelated displays, and large emissive graphics.
A “roll-to-roll” method for making OLED devices includes forming the various layers on a web receptor substrate. In order to provide the proper arrangement of the various layers such as providing the cathode electrically isolated from the anode, multiple deposition and patterning steps are employed to manufacture the ultimate device structure. In particular, it is common practice to pattern the anode (e.g. indium-tin oxide), such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,422.
Although various OLED structures and methods of manufacture have been described, industry would find advantage in improved methods of manufacture.